


Jim's Secret

by marlee813



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Smut, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlee813/pseuds/marlee813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim likes wearing ladies underthings and indulges himself in his free time. Spock ends up finding out and instead of being disgusted he is intrigued and buys Jim a lacy corset and garter for Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I have supplied links in the fic for what I believe Jim’s underwear/corset set looks like. For the sake of discretion, I’ll say that the links are NSFW.

"Captain," Sulu stated proudly as he swiveled in his chair, "we are successfully docked in orbit above Sigma IV."

"Nice work, Sulu." 

Jim grinned, barely able to contain his excitement at being granted three days shoreleave; he had been even more excited when 98% of the people on board had exclaimed that they'd be there for Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, for him, the two people closest to him had no need or want for the occasion, however, Jim was always good at making his own fun. 

Jim clapped his hands together and turned in his seat towards the science station, "Mr. Spock, are you excited for Valentine's Day?"

He could feel Uhura's glare more than he could see it; he reveled in the ability to aggravate two birds with one annoying and immature question.

Spock slowly turned to face him and steepled his fingers together, "Captain, I assure you that I am not, in fact, excited for this illogical Terran holiday. Also, you are allergic to 67.54% of the decorations associated with Valentine’s Day. A day that is signified with an inaccurate representation of the human heart, if I may add."

Jim just laughed, and shook his head slowly, "oh come on, Spock, you know that the heart isn't actually representative of the human heart. It's supposed to be a woman bending over."

At Spock's affronted look, signified by a slight widening of his eyes and both eyebrows disappearing beneath his hair line, Jim just laughed harder. 

Unfortunately his mirth quickly evaporated as he heard Uhura clicking behind him, "hardly, Captain. I'm surprised you even know what a girl bending over looks like anymore."

"Well maybe I would if Spock would stop bending over the science station all the time," Jim muttered. 

Majority of the bridge crew, most specifically Sulu, could hardly control their snickering. And Jim quickly hastened to apologize to Spock for airing what seemed to be their dirty laundry in front of the bridge crew, however, upon looking at him, he just looked... smug?! _Sneaky possessive Vulcan bastard_. 

He was beginning to think that his whole crew was conspiring against him. 

Jim was soon interrupted from his musings by Uhura. 

"Captain, the planet is requesting permission to beam aboard a package. It's marked for you," she paused, "and it's urgent."

It only took Jim a fraction of a second and one suspicious glare from Spock, before he was up and out of his seat, the command for Spock to take the conn thrown casually over his shoulder as he rushed towards the turbolift. 

"Aye Captan, I dun see why they wished to send a package now. Not when they couda just sent a request to ha' the package picked up on the planet."

Scotty continued to ramble on - something about a waste of Starfleet resources - but Jim was too preoccupied with the small square box that was currently materializing on the transporter pad to pay him any attention.

"- and then that's how I lost ye -"

"Scotty," Jim interrupted, rushing forward and clasping the box, just able to resist crushing it to his chest, "don't finish that sentence. You know you're still under investigation for that."

Scotty snapped his mouth closed, saluting Jim as he rushed past him.

Jim smiled to himself as he made his way to his quarters. 

*** 

Jim sighed, his hands traveling lower with every deep exhalation; his chest expanding with each inhalation in a desperate attempt to hold the air in for as long as he could. 

His heart was pounding a rhythmic beat against his ribs.

His cock was already half hard. 

And he hadn't even opened the box yet.

He opened the fastenings with shaky hands, his breath catching as he caught sight of the black material beneath the paper.

He pulled the [underwear](http://xdress.com/product/view/Z814) out slowly, softly fingering the real cotton.

His dick had gone from half hard to raging as he made his way to the full length mirror, and he bit back a gasp of pure unadulterated lust as he stepped into the panties and started to pull them up; the material catching on the fine hairs as he slid it up his legs. 

The panties fit perfectly, his cock snugly wrapped up; just barely visible beneath the transparent fabric. The delicious friction was making it impossible for Jim not to rub his aching dick through the material.

The rest of the underwear was adorned in pink lacy fabric; the ribbons accentuated the cut lines of his hips. He felt sexy, wanted. 

He turned around, peering at himself from the back. The panties cupped his cheeks and just the very bottom, where his ass met thigh, was visible. He rubbed his hand once more against the fabric, the material feather soft against his sensitive palm. He felt himself leaking copiously, and he turned back, watching the subtle dark spot grow.

He reached to the night stand, grabbing the small bottle of lube he kept when he was by himself and poured a dollop into his hand.

His cock sprang up as soon as Jim pulled the underwear down, and he only had one thing on his mind. Come. Now.

He was so preoccupied with the wet slide, his thumb catching the sensitive underside of his cock as he twisted, just right, at the tip, that he didn't hear the door to his quarters open. 

"Jim, ashaya, I have come to ascertain-"

Jim stood frozen, his hand still slowly pumping, his cock an angry red. He could see Spock in the mirror, his eyes fixated on where the head of his cock was breaching his fist. 

Before Jim could speak, Spock had turned around and booked it back through their shared bathroom.

Jim was mortified, and his cock was too, as it was apparently trying to shrivel itself back inside. Kinda the way Jim wanted to as well.

He had never told anyone about his ladies underwear kink, too afraid of what people would think if they ever knew. It had taken enough of an effort for him to admit it to himself that there was nothing wrong with it, he could hardly fathom being able to tell someone else - _someone like Spock_ , his mind supplied to him - for fear of how they would react.

Spock's reaction, of course, was inevitable, especially because Jim had never even hinted at this part of his life before. Jim had looked at him hard in the mirror, his face flush and eyes shining, and had come to the conclusion that Spock was probably confused and embarrassed. Not once did his face show any hint of disgust, which Jim was eternally grateful for. He didn't think he could look Spock in the eye ever again if Spock had looked at him that way.

His underwear was carefully removed and his sweats thrown on as he laid down in bed, his arms pillowed underneath his head. He wondered what Spock was up to, it was the first night that they hadn't spent together in months; but Spock was anything but mean, and therefore Jim understood his need to get away and think.

He'd talk to him about it in the morning.

*****

"Computer, what is the location of Commander Spock," Jim seethed.

"Commander Spock is currently on Sigma IV, Captain," the computer responded effortlessly, unaware of the effect its words were having on Jim's state of mind.

He'd been unable to get ahold of Spock since their little _fiasco_ the previous night and Jim's emotions were starting to get the best of him. He was convinced now that Spock was ignoring him and that the mere thought of his captain - and boyfriend - dressed up in ladies underthings had sent him running for the hills. And that felt worse than anything, the idea that he'd never be able to have the casual camaraderie and easy, yet immensely satisfying relationship with his First Officer and the man that he loved.

So Jim did what he always did when he believed he was facing a no-win scenario. 

He went to the gym.

***

So going to the gym was a bad idea. Jim reflected upon this as he made his way gingerly back to his room.

Instead of helping to assuage his fears and concerns, the gym had done everything to make him even more strung out; he twisted his ankle dodging that huge son of a bitch Lieutenant Giotto during their sparring match and _may_ have squealed like a little girl, although he would deny that for the rest of his godforsaken life. That had started the series of unfortunate events which had culminated in Giotto wiping the floor with him - while making fun of his _girly_ scream - and Sulu stabbing him so fucking hard with his rapier that it actually broke. Jim had promised to pay for another one but he didn't miss the manly tear which had slid down Sulu's face.

And _then_ all he had wanted was a warm shower to soothe his aching muscles and got a cold blast of water to the nuts. 

Lovely.

When he got back to his room, he was going to bed. 

That was until he opened his door and immediately spotted the elaborate box sitting on his bed. He made his way over cautiously, unsure as to the contents. Only two people had the override code to his room, and since it wasn't Bones who had walked in on him jacking off wearing women's underwear - and thank fuck for that - he was certain that it was Spock who had left it there.

The box was bigger than the one that had been beamed up yesterday, and Jim was curious as to the contents. He placed the accompanying card to the side and lifted the lid, his eyes bulging and his traitorous cock twitching at what he found beneath the decorative paper.

He lifted the [corset]() out of the box. It was folded in half, black and the corset strings were a soft pink, and tied up in the front. The fabric was a latex-y feeling on the outside, but soft cotton on the inside. He could just feel it wrapped around him, snug and secure, and he felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest at the thought.

It reminded him of Spock. 

He placed the corset on the sheets, and peered back into the box; there was a silky pair of black panties and a garter belt with fishnets. Jim could barely catch his breath, the items in here were amazing, and had obviously taken a lot of thought. But why had Spock done it?

He lunged for the card, which had somehow made it to the other side of the bed and carefully extracted the note.

  


_Because you clearly enjoy lingerie._  


Jim chucked the card back onto the bed and headed towards his and Spock's shared bathroom. _That bastard_.

As the door _swooshed_ open, Spock turned to face him; his mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish before resolutely settling on closed. Jim could tell that this wasn't expected. Spock almost looked... disappointed. 

They spoke at the same time.

"What are you playing at, Spock?"

"Jim-"

Jim crossed his arms over his chest, his posture defiant. Spock motioned with his hand for him to continue.

"As I _said_ , Spock, what the hell are you playing at with that?" He waved his arm in the direction of his room.

"I am not sure as to what you are referring to, Captain," Spock stated casually. He looked insolent in his own right. 

"Hmm, I dunno. Maybe the women's undergarments you apparently bought for me. And then the note!" Jim laughed harshly, "Is this some sort of joke to you?"

At Spock's face, he quickly added, "and yes, I know. Vulcan's don't joke. Just humor me for a second will you."

Spock looked as if he was about to comment on the _humoring_ , so Jim just narrowed his eyes and attempted his best at looking menacing. Spock shook his head sharply, obviously determining that this wasn't the time to tease.

"No. I merely find the thought of you dressed in such a manner extremely pleasing." The soft green blush suffused his cheeks and his gaze traveled to the floor.

"Extremely pleasing," Jim stuttered, "is that what they call it when someone rushes out of your room without even a backward glance, and then leaves an extremely condescending note?"

"Condescending?"

"Because I so _clearly_ enjoy lingerie," Jim spat.

"I had not intended it to be taken in such a negative tone, Jim. I had realized that after the events of last night that I may not have acted in the proper way upon discovering you and," his voice was barely a whisper, "I wished to make it up to you."

Jim could feel his anger crumble; Spock had tried so hard to make everything right. He had even gone down to Sigma IV to purchase Jim a gift he knew he'd like. If Spock was willing to make a compromise then so was Jim.

"You didn't have to do that, Spock. It doesn't have to be part of my life if you're not comfortable -"

"On the contrary," Spock interrupted, "I am more than comfortable with the idea."

It took Jim a moment to realize what Spock had said, and when it registered, Jim could only squeak out, " _what?!_ "

"The reaction that you witnessed to your proclivities had nothing to do with my level of comfort regarding the act. In fact, I admit to being in a state of almost perpetual arousal that I, unfortunately, did not know how to deal with."

Jim could only just gape, while Spock continued to ramble on.

"I found that I had run out of viable options and went to Dr. McCoy -"

At that, Jim was able to find his voice, "I'm sorry, did you just say you went to go see _Bones?!_ "

"Yes. While I did not explain the specifics of my problem, he was most informative. Although I highly recommend not telling him that I said that."

Jim laughed, "Most informative? Bones told you to jack off, didn't he?" He couldn't believe he was having this conversation right now.

"If that is the colloquial term used for masturbation, then... affirmative."

Jim put his head in his hands, unable to hide his mirth, especially at the look on Spock's face, "oh my god."

Spock stood, and moved over to where Jim was still standing by the door. He slowly peeled Jim's hands off his face and Jim was stuck staring at his caring and warm brown eyes.

"Allow me into this part of your life, ashaya."

Jim’s laughter died on his lips. He could tell that Spock was sincere and so he nodded, a breathy _okay_ escaping into the space between them. 

"Go put your garments on, Jim. I will await you."

Jim dumbly made his way back into the bathroom; he could still feel Spock's words echoing off the tile, _I will await you_. He took a deep breath and faced himself in the mirror, his skin was flushed and his pupils dilated. Just the mere thought of wearing the garments in front of Spock, and Spock liking it, had Jim about ready to pass out from arousal. He slapped himself once in the face and made his way to his bedroom.

Jim had no problem with the panties and garter, although he was careful not to rip the fishnets as he pulled them on. The issue was with the corset; Jim couldn't get it tight enough. He let the strings hang as he made his way back into Spock's room; taking a huge breath when the door opened.

"Jim." 

The voice was breathy, hoarse, and if Jim hadn't seen Spock standing there he never would've matched the voice to the stoic Vulcan standing at parade rest in front of him. However, the telltale bulge was already extremely evident in his First Officer's regulation trousers and the not-so-subtle bottle of lube sitting on the couch side table made Jim grin cheekily.

"I need help with the corset, baby."

Spock was at Jim's side so fast that Jim was convinced he'd teleported there. His hands were steady and sure against the pale strings and Jim found himself out of breath for reasons other than the slow constriction of the fabric against his skin.

Jim watched his hands, watched as he tied the ends into a neat bow; watched as his fingers touched and kissed the material as his hands roamed reverentially against the corset. When he was done, Jim looked up, the almost imperceptible height difference more noticeable now that Spock was still wearing his uniform boots while Jim stood barefoot.

Spock closed the space between them with a thumb and forefinger against Jim's chin, their lips meeting in a chaste yet powerful kiss that left Jim's head spinning. Jim retaliated by wrapping his arms around Spock's neck and drawing him closer; Spock's moan of pleasure was immediate, and his hands went instinctively to Jim's ass. 

The strength that Spock was capable of always managed to surprise Jim, and this time was no different as he was hoisted into the air as if he weighed nothing. Jim wrapped his fishnet clad legs around Spock's waist, their groins rubbing sinfully against each other. Spock moved effortlessly to the couch and settled Jim down atop him, leaning in to kiss him again.

Jim stopped him with a hand against his chest and levered himself up off the couch.

"Wait, wait, wait."

At Spock's confused face and minute frown that Jim was sure Spock had no idea was there, he grinned maniacally. 

"Don't you wanna admire your present, Spock?"

Jim didn't give Spock time to answer; instead his hands began to travel. First teasing lightly at the lace which adorned the corset before moving lower and teasing his cock through the smooth fabric. Spock began to growl, the sound growing louder the more that Jim touched himself. He wanted Spock to lose control and so showed him the one part of his body that Spock could never keep his hands off of. His ass.

"Like what you see?"

Jim barely had the chance to turn back around to see Spock's face before he was manhandled back into Spock's lap. He ground down against Spock's shaft and leaned forward licking a stripe up Spock's ear before suckling gently at the tip.

"You didn't answer me."

Spock cupped Jim's face in his hands, his fingers fluttering against Jim's meld points.

"Yes," he hissed, before smashing their lips together once more, spoken words all but forgotten. 

They battled for dominance, each movement of tongue and lips a fight to devour the other person. Jim could feel his lips swell beneath Spock's ministrations and he pushed harder, biting and nipping at Spock's plush bottom lip. 

Jim took one of Spock's hands in between both of his, rubbing teasingly against his palm and the sensitive pads of his fingers. Spock groaned deep in the back of his throat and slumped gracefully against the couch, the back of his head hitting the top of the seat. 

Jim lifted himself off Spock's lap to follow the path of Spock's head and licked his way back into Spock's mouth.

The new angle gave Spock's other hand free privileges, to which he was taking full advantage of. His hand was smoothing over the stockings, and playing idly with the garter straps. At every caress, Jim squeezed Spock's hand harder, their sounds mingling in each other's mouths as they both fought to turn each other into a writhing mass of nerve endings.

Jim pulled away abruptly at the tell-tale tingling in the pit of his stomach and reached down quickly to press the heel of his hand into his crotch, staving off him impeding orgasm.

"God, Spock," Jim panted.

"The fact that you are referring to me as a Terran deity pleases me." Spock's eyes shone with barely repressed amusement. Jim's hips shifted involuntarily at Spock's admission and the friction of the silk against his aching dick was more painful then pleasurable. 

"Take the panties off," Spock commanded. 

He was about to protest, but realized that Spock had undone the garter straps, allowing for him to remove the underwear without needing to take off the stockings. Jim stood up on shaky legs, and pulled the panties down slowly, tossing them onto the couch next to Spock. The irises of Spock’s eyes were nearly invisible due to his blown pupils and Jim's cock leapt to attention; and it was obscene, leaking copious amounts of pre-come.

Spock shifted forward on the couch, "come here."

Jim lifted his right foot and placed it on the outside of Spock's thigh and shifted his weight forward so that his dick bobbed in front of Spock's face. Spock clipped the garter straps back in place before his tongue darted out to lick at the inflamed head of Jim's dick.

"Fuck," Jim shouted, his hips bucking as his hand struggled for balance against Spock's head. Spock rolled his tongue around the tip, mostly teasing - to which Jim was grateful or else he'd be blowing his load in a matter of seconds - and reached between Jim's legs to press two knuckles against his taint.

Jim was so close, and it would've been nothing to just let go and flood Spock's mouth but he pulled Spock off his cock at the last minute, his hand stroking lovingly down Spock's cheek.

"Wanna fuck you baby."

Before he was cognizant of the fact, Spock was up and struggling in his haste to get his clothes off. Jim had never seen him like this before, desperate and practically gagging for it. His clothes were strewn haphazardly around the room and Spock finally won the battle with his science blues as the shirt released its hold; his hair was tousled and his face flushed emerald. He placed one hand gently against Jim's chest, fingers absently brushing his corset strings as he pushed him back down to the couch, their roles reversed as Spock straddled Jim's lap.

Jim immediately reached for the lube, and popping the cap, poured a generous amount into his palm. Spock watched him, enraptured, as he warmed the liquid between his hands.

"Gonna make you feel so good, Spock."

He began slowly, walking his fingers down the curved length of Spock's erection, before reaching behind him and circling his hole gently.

"Jim," Spock whined, pushing down on Jim's finger, "please."

"Shh," Jim hushed, his finger breaching the tight ring up to the first knuckle. Spock bore down, forcing the rest of his finger in. Jim chuckled at Spock's enthusiasm and wiggled his finger, pressing against the soft bundle of nerves. Spock shouted as Jim caressed his prostate and tipped his head back, his chest heaving and tinged green throughout the thick chest hair.

Jim poured more lube in his palm as he worked his way up to three fingers, kissing and sucking at any inch of Spock's skin that he could reach. Jim avoided Spock's dick, conscious of the fact that Spock wouldn't last if he went anywhere near it. Spock was nearly humping the hair, the tip green and leaking. Jim ached to taste but wanted to be inside him more.

"Ready?" Jim asked, as he pulled his fingers out of Spock's stretched hole.

"Yes, Jim, please."

Jim coated his dick liberally with the lube as Spock took him in his grasp, his hand scalding against his all too human skin. Spock positioned Jim at his ass, his other hand taking purchase at Jim's shoulder. They moaned in unison as Jim breached him, the slide easy and effortless as Spock sunk down slowly on Jim's dick. Spock stilled, and Jim’s balls were nestled snugly against Spock’s ass. They were both shaking.

"Ok?" Jim asked comfortingly, his hand rubbing circles on Spock's flank.

Spock's response was to lift himself off an inch before thrusting his ass roughly into Jim's hips. With every thrust, Spock ground down against the stockings, the fabric twisting and leaving marks in Spock's thighs as he pressed himself closer.

"Shit," Jim cried, his body shuddering as he pushed up on his toes, levering himself up off the couch and meeting Spock thrust for thrust.

Spock leaned forward, both arms braced against the back of the couch, his forehead resting precariously against Jim's. The angle had Jim brushing Spock's prostate with every thrust and Spock was spilling a litany of sounds against Jim's lips. He rode him hard; Jim's hands scrabbling against Spock's sweat slicked hips. Their lips met in a lazy kiss, both too preoccupied with the slide of skin to worry about technique. 

Jim could feel his balls tightening and wanted Spock to come first, while Jim was still buried deep inside him. He reached a hand out and came into contact with the silk undies. He wrapped the fabric in his hand and took hold of Spock's erection, the slide of silk on Spock’s skin had his ass clenching painfully against Jim's dick and he knew he was close.

"Come on, Spock. Come for me. I... I know you're close. Do it."

Spock whimpered and he looked down between their bodies, watching as Jim's hand slid rough and fast over his dick.

"You like the way that feels, Spock? My underwear against your skin?"

Jim felt the first pulse of come hit the silk and Spock slid forward, muffling his screams against Jim's skin. He stroked Spock through it, the underwear sodden and sticky against his hand. Jim was so close he could taste it, but his legs were too tired to thrust in any capacity.

"Lay on your back."

Spock complied, gently pulling of Jim's dick and laying down against the cushions. Jim slid back in with ease, Spock's orgasm leaving him lax and sated. Spock was clenching rhythmically, as Jim pounded into him, his cries loud enough that people in the hallway could probably hear him. Jim took the balled up panties and shoved them in Spock's mouth during a particularly hard thrust. Spock's eyes widened and Jim felt his spent dick twitch between them.

Jim leaned forward and kissed Spock around the makeshift gag, tasting Spock's come against his lips. Spock's hand tentatively grazed his temple; he sent his love and reassurances through the touch. Jim came with a cry, buried to the hilt as he collapsed on top of Spock, breathing heavily, his corset rubbing against Spock's chest hair. He pulled the underwear from Spock's mouth and tossed it behind the couch.

"Holy... shit, Spock." Jim panted out, his hand carding gently through Spock's hair.

"Indeed."

"So, you'd be okay with doing this more often then?"

"If you wished to dress up for me more often, I would be most agreeable to this."

Jim chuckled low, his hand grazing where Spock's _most_ agreeable cock was getting ready for round two.

"Of course, Mr. Spock." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jim."

"You too babe."


End file.
